The Change of Blades
by Revan-Kun
Summary: What if Malak's attempt had failed? What would have happened? LSM Revan/ Bastila
1. Chapter 1

The Change of Blades

Revan stood on the bridge of his ship, watching the battle raging around him. He waited there patiently for the Jedi strike team, he knew the dark Jedi he had sent would be no match for them. They would soon be here, and they would meet their demise.

When they got the the bridge, Revan watch with small amusement as they killed the last remaining dark Jedi.

Bastila then stepped forward, and said "You cannot win, Revan." Revan chuckled in amusement as he pulled out his single-bladed lightsaber, and went into a ready position.

Malak's ship then exploded. Revan smiled behind his mask. He had installed a program in Malak's ship that if he targeted Revan's ship, it would self destruct. Revan then turned his attention back to the Jedi.

Bastila leaped forward, slashing her lightsaber at him. Revan easily batted the blow away from him. He reached out with an open hand at one of the other Jedi. He grabbed his throat, as if choking, as he was lifted in the air. Revan smiled, his face hidden behind his mask, and clenched his fist, ripping him arm downward. There was a sickening crunch, and the Jedi fell to the ground, dead. The Jedi next to him gasped in horror, stunned. Revan smirked, and turned to her. Her gaze snapped up, and she slowly backed up, droppig his lightsaber on the ground.

"Don't surrender!" Bastila yelled from behind. The Jedi just shook her head as she backed up.

"N-no. No, no, no." she said as she stared at Revan with wide eyes. "Don't kill me. No, please!" she pleaded.

Revan, strangely, felt pity. "Fine. Just don't try to run, or else you'll end up like him." he said as he pointed too the dead Jedi on the ground.

Bastila yelled out in anger as she swung at Revan. He laughed and knocked her blade aside. Then he went serious. He swung his red lightsaber, sending hers flying out of her hand. Her gaze flickered from her empty hand to Revan.

"Kill us, the Jedi will just keep on coming, and they will kill you." Bastila said.

Revan laughed. "No they won't. Now, give up. I can make your death a lot worse than his." he said, turning off his lightsaber. Then, he turned to the other Jedi, who was still standing where she was before. "Good. You had enough sense not to run. So, what do you want to do now? Die? Or, free yourself from being the Jedi's pawn and join me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The battle raged outside the viewport. The red streaks of the Sith fighters firing against the green streaks of the Republic. The Republic's numbers were dwindling, and Revan could feel each life be extinguished. After so many battles, it just felt like a fly buzzing in his ear. Normal Jedi were probably dying on the inside from the anguish of each pilot before his fight exploded in a ball of flames.

Revan turned to Bastila "What is your decision?" he asked, replacing his lightsaber on his belt. Then he crossed his arms and stood, waiting for her answer.

"Never. I'll never betray the Jedi, as long as I live." Bastila growled at him, hate filling her eyes.

Revan took off his mask, showing his face. It was handsome, but very pale. "See? I'm human. No strange mutations." he said sarcastically.

"I will never betray the Jedi." Bastila said firmly, staring up at him. Her eyes were filled with hate, not hate for him, but strangely, a hate of the Jedi.

"Wrong answer." Revan said as he snapped his fingers. A sickening crack was heard from behind, and the other Jedi dropped, dead. "Whoops. My fingers slipped." he said sarcastically, grinning widely behind his mask. "Do you still have the same answer?" he asked.

"Yes. And the Jedi will destroy this ship." Bastila said, a cold edge in her voice, but behind it, a weary resignation that she knew she was going to die.

"With what ship? The capital ship that's about to explode into a million pieces?" Revan said, a humorous edge in his voice. He motioned his hand towards the window. "Look." he said

"Impossible! That'll never..." she said and watched in horror as the Republic capital ship broke in half before exploding.

"That is just a taste of the power of the dark side. Join me, an I will show you everything the the dark side of the Force can truly do. Not what those fools on Korriban do. What the true powers are. Not to use hate to defeat your enemies. Join me, and relinquish the foolish influence of the Jedi masters." Revan said, extending his hand out to her. "The Jedi will use you as a pawn to the Republic. The Jedi lie. At least the Sith tell the truth about why they are killing, instead of the Jedi's lies, saying they know what is best for the galaxy. If we were to rule the galaxy, the Sith would keep things in order. No one would dare defy us. We would rule in fear, in the beginning. But, eventually the citizens would grow accustomed to us." he added. "What is your decision, Bastila Shan?"

Bastila stayed where she was for a bit, debating silently. "I...I... will join you, Darth Revan, Dark Lord of The Sith, and destined ruler of this galaxy. I cast away the teachings of the Jedi, and will accept what you will teach me, my master." Bastila said, bowing.

Revan nodded and stuck his hand out in the direction Bastila's lightsaber had flown. It came to him, and he caught it in his hand. "Good. Now the Jedi will know what it means to defy The Dark Lord of The Sith. They will regret the day that they decided to fight against me. This, I swear. The Jedi will soon be all but destroyed! Now, rise, my apprentice." He said, and held the lightsaber out to her, putting his mask back on his face.

"Yes, my lord." Bastila said as she stood up and grabbed the lightsaber, and then put it back onto her belt.


End file.
